Replace
by Diloxy
Summary: Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju.


Sore itu aku yakin benar tak ada apa pun yang dapat mendatangkan bahaya. Hanya ada sore biasa bagi dua anak kecil berusia sekitar tiga tahun tengah bermain riang. Menyisir rambut satu sama lain dan menghiasi kepala mereka dengan daun-daun kering dan bunga yang dibawa alunan angin.

Sore itu mereka masih dapat menguarkan gelak tawa. Tak menyadari kebersamaan yang akan direnggut takdir. Ketika kedua orang tua mereka berteriak histeris karena api yang entah dari mana asalnya menyambar merah menyala dengan cepat. Seperti memburu tubuh mungil yang beruntungnya lebih dulu dapat di selamatkan.

Sore itu si ayah dan ibu segera berlari seraya menggendong dua putri kecil mereka yang bahkan belum lancar berjalan. Mereka berlari untuk mengintip sedikit masa depan.

Dan takdir telah memperlihatkan taringnya. Menyibak rentetan kejadian dari sebuah ramalan. Kematian menyelubungi kebersamaan. Api akan selalu ada dalam kedekatan. Jarak lah yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan. Dan kenangan kebersamaan itu perlu dilupakan. Perlu dihilangkan.

Sang ayah mencabut tongkat miliknya dan mengarahkan ke salah satu putrinya. Begitu pun dengan sang ibu dengan putri kecil mereka yang lainnya.

"Maafkan kami," ucap mereka dengan entah apa yang menggumpal dan luruh bersama kepasrahan.

"Obliviate."

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Oneshoot**

**Hurt/Comfort****, Mysteri**

**Warning: OC, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Summary:** Warna merah menyala dedaunan kering adalah kobaran api yang melahap ragaku. Musim gugur yang mencabik jiwaku menuju ketiadaan. Aku ruh tanpa jasad yang melayang di kubah langit. Dengan timbunan rahasia yang tertumpuk di bawah salju.

…

**Replace © Diloxy**

**20 Tahun Kemudian.**

Aku menunduk mengintimidasi sepatuku. Menyeka debu yang mengepul mengotorinya. Menyeka debu dan abu dari puing-puing desa yang telah rata dengan tanah. Abu dan debu tersebut berterbangan kesana kemari mengikuti langkahku sejak tadi. Mereka begitu ringan sehingga sentuhan maupun pijakan kecil saja dapat menggerakkannya. Angin mempermainkan mereka tanpa ampun. Membuat sisa-sisa kehancuran ini sudah telak mengotori udara. Tak ada hujan yang turun untuk meredamnya. Ini penghujung musim gugur. Dan ketika matahari mulai sayu, angin berganti untuk bertahta. Dan inilah yang dibuatnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan di antara jalan setapak ini. Meringis sesekali seraya terus menutup hidung dan mulut dengan lengan bajuku. Tak mau membiarkan debu tersebut masuk. Entah abu siapa yang melayang-layang ringan di sekitarku, aku tak mau membayangkannya. Aku bahkan merasa bisa mendengar jeritan minta tolong orang-orang yang terjebak api, kerumunan yang berusaha melarikan diri. Namun nasib berkata lain. Jadilah sebuah diorama bisu yang seakan-akan diputar di hadapanku saat ini.

Malam ini aku kemari. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat bagaimana dahsyatnya kebakaran dua hari lalu yang merenggut nyawa banyak orang. Bahkan setelah dua hari ini, api belum juga padam sepenuhnya. Menyisakan bongkahan kayu yang masih meletup-letup, atau puing-puing dari dinding yang hancur nampak gosong.

Kuayunkan tongkatku dengan non verbal kemudian muncullah pendaran cahaya dari ujungnya. Menerangi jalanku yang mulai kehilangan cahaya. Tak ada yang bersisa di tempat ini. Aku hanya dapat membatin miris memikirkan, astaga, kalau saja tanganku ini bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin satu desa ini tak akan mati sia-sia.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi ini hingga sampai pada sebuah gerbang. Entahlah, aku tak tahu tempat apa ini. Mungkin dulunya padang rumput luas. Angin kencang berhembus dan mengudarakan semua benda ringan yang bisa dibawanya. Termasuk aroma bangkai yang memaksaku menutup hidung lebih kuat. Namun sialnya aroma itu masih tercium jelas.

Tubuhku hampir ambruk mencium entah apa jika saja tanganku tak sigap memegang tembok yang runtuh setengah. Aku cepat-cepat bangkit dan melotot ngeri pada sesuatu yang menggelinding bebas karena tendangan tak sengajaku tadi. Seonggok tengkoran manusia yang menghadap ke atas. Seolah mengintimidasi kesalahanku. Ya, aku telah membunuhmu. Dan kau. Dan kau. Kau juga. Tunjukku pada kumpulan bangkai yang gosong. Mereka berlari sejauh ini namun tak bisa lari dari kutukan api naga. Aku telah membunuh mereka. Dengan tanganku. Yang seharusnya dapat kucegah dengan mengiyakan penggusuran itu.

Aku masih ingat benar bagaimana Dolores Umbridge meradang menatapku dan beberapa pegawai baru di divisi penataan wilayah. Ketika ia dengan pongah menunjukku untuk mengikuti perintahnya memimpin penggusuran penyihir miskin di desa Shier ini. Sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Skotlandia.

Aku masih ingat benar bagaimana aku menolak mentah-mentah rencana gila tersebut. Ketika aku dan beberapa pegawai baru lainnya mengutarakan maksud dan alasan kami tak menginginkan penggusuran itu. Mau kemana penduduk Shier jika kami mengusir mereka?

Dan diam itu adalah jawabannya. Kutukan api naga adalah pilihan terbaik untuk meratakan sebuah desa bahkan dengan segala bangunannya. Dan mereka mungkin tak perlu lagi bersusah payah untuk merobohkan bangunan, dan menggantinya dengan bangunan lain.

Seperti yang kudengar tentang rencana kementerian dengan sebuah kaum aristokrat dari Perancis untuk menggunakan lahan Shier ini. Aku harusnya paham, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tetap menjalankan niatnya.

Awal desember dan salju turun lebih awal. Kurapatkan mantelku untuk mencegah dingin menusuk tubuhku lebih dalam. Salju keperakan yang berwarna kelabu karena berbaur dengan abu. Salju keperakan yang mulai meredam abu dan debu sisa Shier. Biar salju mengubur seluruh kepasrahan mereka.

Aku terus berjalan di jalan beraspal yang cukup besar kini. Sepertinya ini jalan utama Shier. Dan perlu kututup hidung lebih rapat karena kumpulan mayat yang telah membusuk pun bertumpuk disini. Dan salju melakukan tugasnya dengan turun lebih banyak. Aku putuskan untuk kembali.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan mantra dispparate, sebuah surat sihir meluncur di hadapanku. Memberitahukan sebuah berita yang sepertinya dapat kutebak.

"Nona Hermione Granger. Anda resmi dikeluarkan dari divisi penataan wilayah kementerian sihir."

Oh Dear, aku tidak terkejut. Aku dipecat. Kubakar surat memuakkan itu hingga menjadi abu.

0o0o0

00

_Harmony_

_Harmony_

_Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu_

_Lagu pengantar kematian_

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat berusaha mengusir suara-suara aneh yang mendadak menyerang kepalaku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Berusaha untuk tetap sadar dengan semua hal asing yang ada di sekitarku saat ini. Berjalan dengan banyak orang asing setelah berdispparate menyeberang lautan. Dan terdampar di dataran dengan berbagai fakta yang menampar wajahku.

Sebuah dataran yang telah kehilangan kehijauannya karena salju mulai turun menutupi permukaan tanah kering. Sebuah dataran dengan alunan angin yang membawakan berbagai simfoni dan nyanyian hati. Yang anehnya hanya aku yang dapat mendengar. Sebuah dataran yang seakan membangkitkan memori yang pernah dihilangkan. Aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah seseorang yang memayungiku. Ia nampak elegan dengan setelah hitam. Begitu pun dengan orang-orang lain di tempat ini. Seperti dua orang suami istri yang nampak elegan, yang beberapa jam lalu mengaku sebagai ayah dan ibu kandungku. Mereka berdua adalah penyihir aristokrat yang terpandang di Perancis. Dan jika semua ini bukanlah mimpi bodoh yang menggangguku, itu berarti aku adalah penyihir berdarah murni.

Dan disinilah kami. Berdiri tanpa suara. Hanya ada gemericik hujan lembah yang menemani. Berdiri di depan pusara batu. Mendengarkan tetua berbicara untuk mengenang seseorang di dalam peti putih itu. Seseorang yang tak aku kenal seumur hidup. Batinku berkecamuk dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul menyeruak ke permukaan. Meminta untuk jawaban-jawaban yang sayangnya aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Aku menghela napas pelan ketika seorang berjas hitam mempersilakan aku untuk bicara. Ya, saat ini bagianku untuk bicara kebaikan dan kenangan tentang gadis yang membujur kaku itu. Tapi sungguh. Kepalaku tak dapat memikirkan kalimat-kalimat apa yang perlu kukatakan.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah peti tersebut. Menatap isinya. Menatap seorang gadis muda yang tengah memegang buket lili putih dalam tidur panjangnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal coklat menggantung. Garis wajah yang sungguh sangat aku kenali dengan baik. Ketika tatapanku menyisir wajahnya. Bibirnya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan kelopak matanya. Aku bertaruh ia memiliki iris hazel sepertiku. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu saat tertidur?

Gadis ini nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan diriku.

"Ehm, aku Hermione Granger," ucapku serak. "Hermione Millow," ucapku membenarkan ketika si wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arahku yang nampak gusar.

"Aku turut berduka untuk adikku," ucapku kaku.

Aku berbalik kembali untuk memandangi wajah miliknya. Wajah seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku. Wajah gadis yang tertidur pulas, yang bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganku. Dan kini aku mengakuinya sebagai adikku. Saudaraku. Kembaranku. Kukecup pipinya perlahan. Kemudian kembali menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang masih menunggu kalimatku.

"Melihatnya seperti tengah bercermin. Aku tak memiliki kenangan apa pun dengannya. Kecuali untuk sembilan bulan di rahim ibu, walau aku pun tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa hobinya. Aku tak tahu apa ia menyukai hal yang aku suka. Aku bahkan belum dapat menerima dan menyadari sepenuhnya semua yang terjadi denganku saat ini. Aku bahkan baru dijemput dan diceritakan semua fakta ini tadi pagi. Karena setahuku dulu, aku hanyalah putri dari dua orang muggle. Dan 'darah lumpur' telah bertaut bertahun-tahun atas namaku."

Aku tersenyum miris. Merasakan kebekuan yang menjalar di hatiku. Sejenak teringat kembali tentang kebakaran dahsyat yang menghabisi Shier beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentang semua hal mengejutkan yang aku terima setelahnya. Gadis di dalam peti ini ada di Shier malam itu. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya hingga perlu jauh-jauh ke Shier. Kemudian api pun ikut melahapnya.

Aku yang memicu kemarahan kementerian terhadap penduduk Shier. Dan itu berarti aku ambil bagian dari kematiannya. Aku telah membunuhmu.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kepergiannya," ucapku tergetar.

Salju tak akan mencair dengan rasa bersalah yang makin menumpuk di dadaku. Keadaan ini membuatku sesak. Aku perlu mengingat kembali semua rentetan kejadian. Andai aku tak menjadi pemberontak di kementerian, mungkin mereka tak akan meluluhlantakkan Shier hingga menjadi abu. Andai aku lebih cepat pergi Shier dan memperingatkan seluruh penduduk desa, mungkin banyak nyawa yang dapat diampuni takdir. Banyak nyawa, termasuk gadis ini.

Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku tak menangis meskipun kesedihan sudah telak menguasai diriku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencermati semua ini. Siapa keluarga ini. Siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Kutinggalkan sebuah mawar putih di tangannya sebelum akhirnya tetua menutup peti tersebut. Aku berjalan kembali ke barisan. Kembali ke samping suami istri yang masih dilanda kesedihan.

Dan peti itu pun turun ke dalam pusara batu. Seiring senja yang menguarkan jingga dari balik nimbus pucat yang telah bertahan sekian lama di langit Paris. Biar alunan sepi dan tarian dandelion mengantarnya menuju keabadian.

"Ia gadis yang baik," bisik pemuda yang memayungiku sejak tadi.

0o0o0

00

Kamar ini dilapisi karpet tebal di lantainya. Sebuah kamar yang terlihat nyaman dan berkelas. Sebuah ranjang besar di sudut. Aku menyentuh seprai tebal yang menutupinya. Kemudian perhatian beralih pada nakas di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Tempat dimana sebuah foto bergerak diletakkan. Kuraih foto tersebut. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Seorang gadis dengan wajah sepertiku. Ia mengenakan seragam berwarna biru dari sutra. Ya, aku ingat. Ini seragam Beauxbatons. Aku ingat saat tahun keempat dan turnamen triwizard dulu.

Gadis ini tersenyum simpul dengan sorot mata bercahaya. Aku benar dengan dugaanku. Ia memiliki iris hazel seperti punyaku. Kuletakkan kembali foto tersebut, kemudian mengedarkan pandang ke arah ruangan ini. Ada dua rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal. Kemudian sebuah lemari kayu besar yang bisa kutebak terdapat banyak pakaian mewah miliknya.

Kamar ini pasti milik gadis itu. Dan mungkin ia memiliki kegemaran yang sama denganku. Apa ia menyukai membaca sehingga memiliki rak buku sebesar itu? Gadis ini tak memiliki banyak pernak-pernik di kamarnya. Kupastikan ia adalah gadis sederhana.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Merasakan kebekuan yang masih menjalari seisi ruangan ini. Mengisi pori-pori jiwa yang masih belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang semua ini.

Aku teringat saat Mom dan Dad di Inggris mengatakan bahwa mereka memang mengadopsiku dari sebuah keluarga. Aku ingat tatapan terkejut Harry dan Ron begitu aku menceritakan semua berita mengejutkan ini. Saat akhirnya orang-orang berjas hitam itu menjemputku untuk berdispparate dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Membawaku kepada orang-orang asing yang mengaku memiliki ikatan darah denganku.

"Mione."

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya pelan.

Sebuah suara memecah lamunanku. Wanita yang mengaku ibuku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar ini seraya menatap ke arahku.

"Tentu saja, ini manormu," jawabku cepat.

Mereka duduk di sampingku. Dan aku tahu rasa kaku menyelimuti kami bertiga. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mencairkan kebekuan ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ibu memelukku. Meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya sehingga aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku yakin ia sedang terisak dalam diam saat ini. Karena aku bisa merasa tubuhnya tergetar. Tangan lembut itu mengusap rambutku perlahan. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa kau berada di Shier saat malam kebakaran itu terjadi?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk pelan mengisyaratkan aku berada di desa itu saat malam kebakaran terjadi. "Aku hampir mencapai Shier, namun kebakaran itu telah terjadi," ucapku.

"Ramalan itu benar. Aku harusnya melarang dengan keras agar Harmony tak berdispparate ke Shier malam itu, aku yakin saat itu ia akan menemuimu," ucapnya. Mataku mengerjap. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kini aku bisa melihat ke dalam iris hazel wanita ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku segera.

"Aku kehilangannya. Beruntung aku tak kehilanganmu juga, Hermione!"

Wanita itu terisak kuat. Aku memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Mengusap bahunya perlahan seraya berusaha mencerna ucapannya. Namun, ia sepertinya tak tahan lagi untuk memendam terlalu lama apa yang ia simpan.

"Aku memisahkan kalian berdua karena sebuah kejadian buruk saat kalian kecil. Api akan selalu datang dalam kebersamaan kalian. Kalian memiliki magis hitam yang saling bertentangan. Aku minta maaf karena telah memodifikasi ingatan kalian. Aku minta maaf telah menjauhkanmu dari kami. Kami masih terus memantau pertumbuhanmu walau dari jauh. Dan kalian berdua tumbuh dengan bakat alami yang cemerlang dari jarak jauh. Kalian terpisah. Tapi, sebaik apa pun kami menyembunyikannya, pada akhirnya kalian akan mengetahuinya."

Aku menahan napas cukup lama seraya terus berusaha mencerna dengan baik tiap jengkal kata-katanya. Ramalan? Jika aku dan saudaraku bersama akan mendatangkan api karena pertentangan magis hitam? Apa maksudnya? Jadi ini alasan mereka menyimpanku di Inggris agar berada ratusan mil jauhnya dari saudara kembarku? Membiarkan kami berdua tumbuh agar kami dapat selamat karena tak akan ada api yang mengancam kami? Begitu?

Aku masih mengusap ibuku dengan perlahan seraya terus berpikir. Memikirkan bagian akhir kalimatnya tadi; sebaik apa pun mereka menyimpannya, pada akhirnya kami akan tahu. Tapi aku baru mengetahuinya saat ini. Jadi, itu berarti Harmony lah yang mengetahuinya lebih dulu?

Apa kedatangannya ke Shier yang notabene dekat dengan keberadaanku yang saat itu dalam perjalanan menuju Shier lah yang menjadi penyebab api dahsyat yang membakar habis desa tersebut? Yang membuatnya pun tewas dalam kobaran api?

Apa ia tahu keberadaanku?

Oh, Merlin. Aku berharap Harmony masih memiliki napas dan bisa menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Kini kami hanya memilikimu," ucapnya parau. Suaranya terdengar serak. Aku memeluknya erat. Berusaha merasakan kesedihannya. Merasakan beban berat ini. Aku memang tak memikirkan alasan kejam mengapa mereka tak membiarkanku tumbuh bersama mereka. Aku tahu mereka memiliki alasan. Dan ini adalah alasannya. Dan tugasku saat ini adalah menerima mereka di kehidupanku.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap ayah yang tiba-tiba datang. Pria itu segera duduk di sebelahku.

"Besok malam keluarga dari tunangan Harmony akan datang. Mereka tak mengetahui bahwa Harmony telah meninggal. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Ikatan pertunangan itu telah terjalin saat mereka kecil. Kami telah melakukan sumpah. Dan kami tak bisa melanggarnya. Kami berjanji akan menyatukan anak kami," ucap ayah.

Aku rasa aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Apakah mereka tak bisa sebentar saja memberikanku waktu untuk menarik napas setelah keterkejutanku ini? Untuk semua hal mencengangkan yang tiba-tiba saja terpampang di depanku. Dan sekarang mereka akan memintaku untuk menjadi orang lain.

"Kalian memintaku menjadi Harmony?" tanyaku heran. Mereka mengangguk. Cukup. Aku merasa seperti boneka saat ini.

0o0o0

00

Kuusap permukaan kulit dari sampul buku tua ini. Debu tipis menghalanginya. Aku melihat deretan tulisan kabur di bagian permukaannya. Kubuka perlahan dan beberapa lembar perkamen merosot sehingga jatuh dan tercecer di lantai. Segera kupungut cepat kertas-kertas tersebut. Aku pikir tadi buku ini seperti buku biasa lainnya yang telah kubaca sejak tadi.

Aku menyentuhnya perlahan. Perkamen-perkamen tersebut berisi beberapa hal. Aku melihat beberapa lembarnya berisi coretan tulisan. Seperti puisi, entah sajak, atau prosa biasa. Aku pun melihat sketsa dari pensil. Beberapa gambar wajah dan bunga-bungaan. Rupanya Harmony pandai melukis. Dan sepertinya ia memiliki jiwa seni. Tidak sepertiku.

Aku rapikan segera lembaran puisi tersebut, mungkin aku lihat isinya nanti. Begitu pun dengan gambar sketsa. Namun selagi aku merapikannya, selembar perkamen menarik perhatianku.

Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sketsa dari pensil tentang gambar wajah seorang pemuda dengan wajah runcing dan tatapan tajam. Alisku hampir bertaut ketika mengingat sekiranya siapa orang di sketsa ini.

Ah, tapi tak mungkin. Ratusan mil jauhnya bahkan Harmony tak mengenalku, bagaimana ia mengenal si aristokrat Inggris? Aku kumpulkan perkamen tersebut bersama perkamen lainnya. Kemudian menyimpannya di sampul kulit dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang, lalu kembali menyusuri deretan buku di rak ini.

Aku merasa perlu untuk mengetahui orang seperti apa Harmony Millow. Jariku menyusuri deretan judul dan buku-buku yang ditaruh menyesak satu sama lain. Ketika pandanganku telah tiba pada kumpulan buku tulis sepertinya. Dan banyak kertas sobek mencuat dari buku-buku ini. Aku menarik sebuah buku kemudian membuka-bukanya secara asal. Ini buku pelajaran sepertinya. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan tertata.

Kembali kubuka asal buku-buku tulis miliknya. Entahlah, mungkin ia akan marah karena aku lancang melihat-lihat barang pribadi miliknya. Namun aku perlu mengetahui lebih banyak. Kubuka-buka banyak buku tulis dan kertas-kertas sobek. Membaca coretan-coretannya seperti curahan hati. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin ia tak memiliki orang untuk bisa diajak berbagi. Mataku masih memindai dengan cepat hingga tiba pada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Tulisan tangannya di selembar kertas yang ia lipat di antara tumpukkan foto turnamen triwizard.

…

_Hermione Granger. Seorang murid Hogwarts. _

_Aku harap bisa menemuimu disana. Namun tentu saja ayah ibu melarangku ke Inggris._

_Mereka hanya tahu aku ingin melihat turnamen tersebut. Mereka tak tahu aku ingin melihat yang lainnya._

…

"Hermione?"

Jantungku hampir melonjak. Cepat-cepat kulipat kertas tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku baju kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara. Ayah dan Ibu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan ke arahku yang masih berjongkok dengan pandangan kebingungan. Mereka menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kau tak enak badan?" tanya Ibu pertama kali. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku begitu aku berdiri.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja," balasku berusaha tersenyum.

Aku menepuk-nepuk gaunku yang terkena kepulan debu dari buku-buku tua ini. Ah ya, aku bahkan hampir lupa jika malam ini aku perlu menemui tunangan kembaranku. Berakting seperti seorang Harmony Millow. Gadis darah murni yang pendiam. Gadis yang mengejutkanku dengan hal-hal tersembunyi miliknya.

Ibu menuntunku berjalan melewati lorong sementara ayah berjalan di depan kami. Aku agak kesulitan dengan gaun ini. Sebuah gaun berwarna coklat madu yang cukup rumit. Dan bangsawan Perancis hingga saat ini memakai gaun seperti ini saat acara resmi. Well, mengapa acara pertemuan pun bisa begitu rumit.

Dari banyak buku yang kubaca, aku belum menemukan coretan tangannya tentang kekasihnya ini. Untuk seorang penyendiri, kuarasa ia lebih menyembunyikan masalah hati. Sehingga muncul pertanyaanku, apa mereka pernah pergi berkencan atau menghabiskan waktu bersama. Atau apa mereka saling mencintai?

Jarak Perancis dan Inggris begitu jauh, dan jika Harmony tak diperbolehkan ke Inggris, itu berarti mereka harus bertemu di Perancis. Astaga, aku berpikir terlalu banyak.

Kini langkah kakiku membawaku menuruni tangga. Aku rasa keluarga tunangan Harmony telah menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan kami bertiga melangkah kesana. Aku perlu menahan napas ketika menyadari sesuatu tampak tak asing bagiku.

Ketika ayah mengucapkan selamat datang pada mereka. Dan tubuh-tubuh itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajah-wajah yang sudah sangat familiar. Wajah-wajah yang membuat darahku mendidih ketika siluet masa lalu menamparku kembali. Mengingatkanku tentang semua yang pernah mereka lakukan padaku. Kueratkan pegangan tanganku pada ibuku.

Aku ingin berteriak lantang pada orang tuaku bahwa orang-orang ini hampir merenggut nyawaku dulu saat perang berkecamuk. Dan mereka menginjakku sebagai darah lumpur kotor.

"Harmony bertunangan dengan seorang Malfoy?" tanyaku parau teramat pelan. Ibu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tak berteriak seperti orang gila begitu Narcissa Malfoy memelukku dengan senyuman.

"Kami merindukanmu Harmony."

Aku menatap iris kelabunya. Iris kelabu pemuda dengan tatapan sebeku salju yang melihat ke arahku.

…

**...**

**A/N: bagaimana dear? Ini hanya sebuah oneshoot. Kalian bisa khayalkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya menurut versi masing-masing. Untuk cerita multychapnya entah kapan bisa Diloxy dibuat. Well, tinggalkan jejak manis kalian. ^_^**


End file.
